The present invention relates to a stack package and a fabricating method thereof using a ball grid array semiconductor package(hereinafter, referred to as “BGA PKG”).
In general, semiconductor elements and a package technology of them have been continuously developed together for the purpose of high density, high speed, miniaturization, and thin-film.
Particularly, a rapid progress of a package structure from a pin-insertion type to a surface-mounting type has increased a mounting density of a circuit board.
Recently, a chip scale package(hereinafter, referred to as a “CSP”), which is easy to handle and reduced in size of the package while keeping features of a bare chip in a packed state as they are.
The most remarkable package of the various packages is a BGA package, and it is shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 shows a common structure of the BGA package.
As shown in the drawing, the BGA PKG 10 includes: a semiconductor chip 1 directly connected with an electronic circuit; a circuit board 2 for transmitting signal of the semiconductor chip 1 to the outside; wires 3 for electrically connecting the circuit board 2 and the semiconductor chip 1; an insulating material 5 of resin material molded for protecting the wires 3; and a number of solder balls 4 fused on the lower surface of the circuit board 2 for inputting and outputting the signal of the semiconductor chip 1 to the outside. Furthermore, the semiconductor chip 1 has a molded portion 6 formed on the outside thereof for protecting the whole semiconductor chip 1 from the outside.
As described above, recently, the stack package increased in capacity and mounting density using the BGA PKG 10 attracts the attention of people.
However, differently from a stacked-chip package in which unpacked semiconductor elements are stacked, such stack package has a complicated structure in which a number of unit packages assembled separately are stacked.
So, such stack package has a disadvantage in that there is no work for electrically connecting the stacked packages with each other.